Anything's Possible
by Carly1580
Summary: Skylar is going to graduate high school and leave her family. When she finds a Corvette Stingray in an abandoned barn, she will have to make a choice. Whether to stay, or leave everything behind and start a new life. But who knew that love could brew between two different species... Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker. Rating will change in later chapters. Fast build romance.
1. How It All Began

**Here you go! First chapter of a new story! I'm putting TTLS on a little bit of hold, but don't worry, it'll be back! Anyways, this story takes place right before AOE. There will be characters from different Transformers series in here. Enjoy Anything's Possible!**

* * *

 **Anything's Possible**

 **Chapter 1: How It All Began**

"Skylar!" The instructor yelled at her, "Get over your box more!" She came over to her spot at the barre and poked her arches with her cane, making her get over her box more. Her instructor had gotten an injury dancing and had needed to get surgery, so that's why she walked around with a cane.

After the exercise was over, her instructor walked over to her and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Skylar, go take a break, you look like you need it." She was right, her bun that used to look perfect now had stray hairs popping out of it. Skylar smiled softly and nodded, "Thank you, Ms. Ashley." She walked over and sat down where her bag was and took a sip of some water.

Her pointe shoes were almost broken in thanks to the long classes she had. Skylar was working towards getting into the New York City Ballet. So far, she was doing pretty good. She then heard footsteps and a faint tap of a cane on the floor making its way towards her. She looked up and saw Ms. Ashley slowly trying to sit down next to her.

"Skylar, I'm very proud of your improvement this year." Ms. Ashley said to her. She looked down at her pointe shoes and gently reached down and touched her shoe. "Take them off. We'll start contemporary now." She huffed as she got up and walked back over to where she usually watches the dancers.

Skylar smiled lightly and began untying the ribbons to her shoes. Once she was done, she slipped them into her mesh bag and rolled up her tights. She took one last sip of water before getting up and walking to the center of the room. "Do you remember the routine?" Ms. Ashley said before turning around and typing the music into her phone.

"Yes." Skylar said while warming up.

"Good. Now remember, when you go into the attitude pirouette, make sure to keep your knee up." She turned the music on and Skylar started to dance.

She had always felt like dance was a major stress reliever on her life and enjoyed every second of it, even the pain. Her parents sometimes weren't the most loving of all, but they supported her decision to get into New York City Ballet. In fact, they pushed her to her full extent of dancing to be accepted into the ballet school.

Once the routine was done, she walked over and grabbed her bag, put on her tennis shoes and waved to the instructor before walking out of the studio. She had requested a private class with her to better improve in her dancing. She pushed open the door with her right hand and walked out to the parking lot. She walked up to her white Mazda CX 5 and got into the driver's side of the car. She reached over and set her bag in the passenger seat and started up the car. Skylar pulled out of the parking lot and drove out onto the road.

Her family lives on a farm in Marietta, Georgia. They had lots of land and animals, so there was a lot of work to be done when she got home, not to mention homework.

By the time she got home, it was almost 2:00 PM. She pulled into the driveway and parked her car outside of the house. She grabbed her bag and keys before quickly getting out of the car and walking up the steps to the porch. She unlocked the door and walked in the house, setting her bag down on the island before walking upstairs to change.

Her mom was probably out shopping. Her dad had taken off when her little sister was born, so it was just all girls in the house. Skylar's little sister, Katie was at her friend's house for the day, so she had the house to herself for a while. She smiled as she heard barking coming from her room upstairs. She walked up there and opened the door to her room, and as she did, an Australian Shepherd comes running out and circles around her. Skylar laughs and scratches the dog behind the ears. "Hey Willow." She said before getting up and walking to her room to change.

Skylar had the body of a dancer, she was slim with long legs, a medium torso, and she was about five foot four. She had a tiny thigh gap, it was tiny but noticeable. She put on some light blue skinny jeans, a black T-shirt, and some brown boots before walking downstairs to grab an apple to eat. Skylar tucked the T-shirt into her jeans and then took a bite of the apple she had in her hand. Once she finished the apple, she threw it in the trash and let Willow out the door to run in the yard.

Their property was fenced in, so they didn't have to worry about Willow running away. Besides, she was well behaved anyway. Skylar oversaw all the farm chores today, so she had to work swiftly. She watched as Willow went and chased the chickens that were out of their coop and she smiled.

Once Skylar had finished taking care of the chickens, pigs, and their few cows, it was time for the horses. Personally, taking care of the horses was her favorite job of the day. She walked over to the barn and opened the door, immediately getting whinnies from all the horses. In total, they had five horses, one of which was pregnant. She walked into the feed room and grabbed hay for all of them, and put it in their troughs, before filling up the next one with water.

Once she had finished with the horses, it was 4:30 PM, so Skylar decided to go on a ride. She ran her fingers through her dirty blonde hair as she walked to the tack room to get tack. She grabbed the tack and walked into the barn, setting the tack down on her horse's stall door. Skylar walked into the stall and started to tack up the horse. She smiled once she was done. "Ready for a ride, Caspian?" She asked. The horse gave a snort of acknowledgement before she led him out of the stall.

Skylar got on once they were out of the stable. She clicked her tongue and Caspian started walking down the path that led into the woods.

They stayed at a walk the whole ride. She took him deeper into the woods then they usually go, even though it was still their property. About another five minutes later, they came to an abandoned barn that her family most likely used earlier. She smiled and got off Caspian, tying him to a tree nearby. She pulled her hair back out of her face as she walked into the barn. Everything looked normal, except for what was on the ground.

Her eyes scanned over the ground of the old building, looking at tons of bullets. Some of them were larger than what humans usually used. She knelt and grazed her fingers over one of the bullets before picking it up and examining it. "What the hell?" Skylar mumbled. She took a deep breath in and placed the bullet down on the ground before standing up again.

She slowly walked around the old barn, looking at everything. Suddenly, she slipped and fell on her back. She groaned and put her hand down on the ground to push herself up. Skylar felt something liquid on her and brought her hand up to her face. There was a light blue liquid on her hand and a puddle of it on the ground. She scrunched up her nose and wiped her hand on her jeans, smearing the blue liquid and making a stain in the process.

Skylar stood up and stepped out of the puddle. That blue stuff was probably all over her back, but it would come out in the wash. She carefully avoided more of the liquid on the ground and continued looking around. She made her way over to a shelf and looked at its contents. There was nothing really on the shelf except for some old tools and other useless things. She turned around to make sure that Caspian was still there, and he was. He was grazing on some grass, just minding his own business. She let out a sigh of relief and turned back to the barn. She walked around the shelf and saw a... a silver Corvette Stingray?

Who in their right mind would leave this type of car here?! In an old barn?! She walked up to it and knelt in front of it, rubbing her thumb over bullet holes. What the hell happened to this car? Skylar swore she felt the car shiver when she rubbed her thumb over it. She pulled her hand away when she felt that. Skylar was about to get up when she heard metal shifting above her. She turned her head and saw a giant metal robot in place of the Corvette.

She stared up at the figure towering over her. "O-Oh my God." She whispered as the robot's eyes snapped down to her. It tilted its head at her and got down on one knee to look at her. She noticed that it had that blue liquid pouring out of its right leg and torso. The robot moved its hand or whatever it was towards her and she screamed at the sudden movement, getting up and running out of the barn. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that the robot had transformed down into the car and had backed into the corner.

Skylar stopped once she reached the dapple-gray horse and looked back at the old barn. She quickly hopped back on the horse and they galloped the whole way home.

Once home, she quickly untacked him and put him in his stall before sprinting to the house and locking the door. Skylar ran upstairs and changed into clean clothes before sitting down at the desk in her room, looking out the window that led to the forest. She slumped back and started on her homework. Ugh, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter. Make sure to leave reviews so I can read your feedback. I apologize if I've made any grammar mistakes. :)**


	2. A Little TLC

**Anything's Possible**

 **Chapter 2: A Little TLC**

 **Okay, I know it has been FOREVER since I've posted but I have a good reason. Finals are coming up soon and I have to prepare for them. Also, I'm in the Nutcracker at my dance studio and things are really hectic. Eh, but anyways enough about me here's chapter 2!**

* * *

 **~ Skylar's P.O.V ~**

I woke up that morning to someone shaking me. Man, why wouldn't they just leave me alone? I quietly growled and turned over in bed before whoever was shaking me shook me again.

"What?" I said as I sat up. My sister, Katie was the one trying to wake me up. Realizing it was her I smiled slightly. Katie held out a brush and a scrunchie to me while climbing on my bed to sit on my lap.

"Braid please," Katie said while yawning.

"Kat, why don't you wear your hair down for once?" I asked her while brushing her hair. Katie refuses to wear her beautiful, dark brown hair down no matter how pretty she looks with it down.

"I don't like my hair down. Do a braid please." She said again, and I sighed slightly before braiding her hair and tying the scrunchie around the end. Once I finished, I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and shooed her out of the room, so I could get ready for school.

I quickly shoved on some ripped jeans, a light T-shirt and some Adidas. I walked into the bathroom to put on some light makeup. Just some foundation, concealer, and mascara were all I wore. It was just the right amount, so I didn't look like I was overdoing it. I started brushing out my long, dirty blonde hair before walking downstairs.

"Morning Sky." My mom said to me. I smiled and grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate on the counter.

"Morning," I said before grabbing my bag and my car keys. "Come on Katie, we need to go."

"Coming!" Katie came running out of her bedroom with Willow on her heels. I smiled at that. Willow came up and rubbed her head against my leg, wanting me to pet her. I gave her a quick pat before walking out the door to my car. Katie opened the back door and climbed in. I got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"You buckled?" I asked her.

"Yup!" Katie said before I pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. On our way, I quickly glanced over towards the woods where I was last night. Maybe I should tell someone about that thing? I shook the thought out of my mind and focused on driving to Katie's school.

About ten minutes later, I pulled into her school and she got out of the car. I gave her a quick wave goodbye before driving to my high school.

There was only one more day of school before summer vacation, so we weren't really doing anything in school today or tomorrow. I pulled into the parking lot and parked before getting out. I walked through the doors and then to my first period, sitting next to my friends. I gave them a quick wave before class started.

 **Lunchtime**

"Sky," My friend Alexandra said. The only people who call me Sky are the people who I've either known forever or people that really care about me. Alex was one of them. "Want to go to the mall after school?"

Oh man, I really wanted to, but I am supposed to stay home with Katie tonight.

"I can't, Alex. I have to stay home with Katie tonight because my mom is going out," I said before stuffing my mouth with the pasta they served for lunch. I heard Alex sigh to my right.

"That's ok. Maybe later?"

"Of course."

"Oh crap, Tyler's coming over here," Alex said while staring down at her plate. Tyler is a guy that has liked me ever since we met, which was a long time ago. I sighed before someone sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I rolled my eyes and took his hand off me, moving away from him.

"Hey, Skylar." He said with a smirk, inching closer to me.

I was getting so tired of him. "I'm not going to be your girlfriend, Tyler. Stop trying and go find someone else." I shoved him off the chair he was sitting on. He growled and brushed himself off, glaring at me the whole time.

"You'll be mine one day, just wait." He said before walking over to his group of friends that were laughing at his failed attempt to flirt.

I scoffed and took a sip of my water before getting up to throw my plate away. "Let's go, Alex. Class is going to start soon," I said while walking off towards class.

 **After school**

"Bye, Skylar," Alex said while walking to her car.

"Bye," I said, opening the driver's side door and getting in, throwing my bag in the passenger's seat. I checked my phone to make sure I still had time to get to Katie's school, and I did. I started up my car and drove out of the parking lot and onto the road.

Katie was waiting by the school doors when I arrived. I honked, and she looked up before walking towards me and slipping into the backseat. "I don't like it when you honk the horn," Katie said while buckling her seatbelt. I smiled and started to drive home.

"Sorry, Kat. How about we go get some ice cream later?" I looked through the mirror and saw her wide smile.

"Yay!" Katie said, still smiling.

Not long after I picked Katie up, we pulled into the driveway. I turned the car off and got out, grabbing my bag and Katie's bag before closing the door. Katie was already at the front door, waiting for me. I could already hear barking coming from inside the house. Katie motioned for me to give her the keys to the house because apparently, she liked trying to open the front door. I gave them to her, and she fiddled with the doorknob. While she was trying to open the door, I glanced towards the forest behind us, wondering if that thing was still there. I was shaken out of my thoughts when a brown and white figure jumped on me, tackling me to the ground.

"Willow!" I managed to say through the dog licking my face. She sat up and rubbed her head, getting up shortly after. Katie closed the door and walked upstairs to her room. I filled up Willow's food and water bowl before heading upstairs myself. I walked into Katie's room and found her at her desk, doing homework.

"Hey, Kat, I'm going to be outside for a bit. We'll go to ice cream after dinner, 'kay?"

"Okay." She said and I walked downstairs and out of the door.

Willow tried to push her nose out of the slightly cracked door, but I stopped her. "No Willow. You stay here with Katie." I patted her head and walked out to the barn. I grabbed the tack and went to get Caspian from the pasture. He came running to the fence when I whistled. Once the tack was on, I got on and we started to make our way to the forest path.

Caspian snorted and tossed his head when we got a good way into the forest. I put my hand on him to try and calm him down. He seemed more nervous than usual today.

About three minutes later, the barn came into view. I stopped Caspian and got off, tying him to a tree a little way away from the barn. He tossed his head and snorted again, but I gave him a stroke before slowly making my way to the entrance. My footprints from last night were visible because of that weird blue liquid.

Why am I doing this? I thought before backing up slightly. If that thing is injured, maybe I could help it? I mean it didn't attack me when I saw it yesterday. As far as I know.

I took a deep breath and walked in slowly, not knowing if the car was still there. When I peeked around the shelf, I saw that the car was still there. I debated whether to run or to try and help, but I couldn't just leave it here to die. Would it die? I didn't know. Slowly, I gathered my courage and stepped out from behind the shelf. I would have to pray to God that it wouldn't kill me when it saw me.

"Hello?" I said quietly, still standing a good distance away from the Corvette. I saw its headlights brighten a little bit. It was like it was looking at me.

The car revved its engine as a form of greeting, and I flinched. "I- I figured that I couldn't just leave with you being hurt," I said. At least I thought it was hurt, there were bullet holes everywhere on it.

"Thank you." The radio said. I backed into the wall when I heard the deep voice.

"You can speak?"

"Yes. My designation is Sideswipe. Who are you?" The car said to me.

"My designation? Oh, Skylar." I guessed a 'designation' was a name. "You're not going to hurt me?"

If cars could laugh, I think this one just did. "Oh Primus, no," Sideswipe said through giggles. "Just don't turn me in and I think we'll be just fine."

I nodded and cautiously moved towards the car. It didn't move or anything, so I guess it was okay for me to approach it. Once I was a foot away from the front bumper, I knelt slowly. Gently, I moved my hand across the bumper. There were bullet holes everywhere. I felt like I needed to help.

"I'm going to help you," I said before getting up and taking a step back. "I'll be back in a little bit. Don't go anywhere."

I turned around and walked out of the barn. Caspian was still where I had left him. I got on and we and we made our way back.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Come on, where is it?" I said, rummaging through the shelves in the garage.

I was looking for a pan to put the bullets in, so they aren't just lying on the ground. Finally, I found a pan and a pair of pliers. Katie was still upstairs in her room. I don't think that she heard me come in, so I slipped out the front door and ran back to Caspian.

"Stop eating, let's go." Caspian lifted his head from the grass and snorted. I smiled before getting on and holding the pan and the pliers in one hand.

A couple minutes later, I got off and walked into the abandoned structure. Sideswipe was still there, which was good.

"I got some things to help get the bullets out," I said as I set the pan and the pliers down next to the car.

I grabbed the pliers and walked towards the hood. "Can I?" I asked and the engine revved. I nodded and started to pull the bullets out.

Once I was done with the hood, I realized how many more holes there were. I sighed and started on the rest of the car.

"How'd you find me?" A voice from the car said.

"I was riding my horse and... and I guess I went deeper into the forest than I usually go and found you."

"Oh."

I nodded slightly and continued to work. Occasionally, I would peek outside to see if Caspian was still there.

"So," I said, "why are you here?"

"We came here a couple years ago to find the All Spark and save our planet. But recently, the humans decided they were better off without us and started killing us off. So, every remaining Autobot is in hiding."

I put the bullets I pulled out inside the pan. It seemed like I got every bullet out, so I sat down next to the car. I started at the ground as he told their story.

"Although, recently, I received a message from our leader, Optimus Prime."

"Well, what did the message say?" I asked.

I heard a crackling sound come from the radio before the message started to play, _"Calling all Autobots. We are under targeted attack. Cease all contact with humans."_ The radio cut off after that.

I averted my gaze from the car, "If the message said to cease all contact with us," I looked back up at the car, "then why are you still here with me?"

There was a short pause from him before he spoke again. "Well, for starters, you're helping me heal. Also, you're not trying to hurt me or turn me into Cemetery Wind."

"What's Cemetery Wind?"

"The human organization that wants to kill us."

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and checked the time. It read 8:27. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and stood up. "I have to go now. I'll be back tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Skylar," Sideswipe said.

When I walked outside, Caspian was still there. I breathed a sigh of relief, thinking he got away before hopping on and heading home.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Katie, I'm home," I said when I walked through the door. Katie was sitting on the couch watching some TV with Willow beside her. She looked up at the sounds of footsteps and smiled.

"Sky!" She said before hopping up and down, "I finished my homework, can we go get ice cream now?"

I nodded and grabbed my keys before opening the door for her. She hopped in the back and I got in the driver's seat before starting the car.

"Bruster's?" I said while backing out of the driveway, and Katie nodded.

About ten minutes later, we arrived at Bruster's and since it was late, we went to the drive-through. I ordered what she wanted and gave it to her.

"Don't drip any ice cream on my seats, Kat," I said while handing her some napkins. I watched as she put the napkin around the ice cream cone before I started driving home.

When we pulled into the driveway, mom's car was there. I turned the engine off and got out. Katie was already out and sprinting up the porch steps to the front door. I laughed and continued to walk inside.

"Hey mom," I said when I got inside.

She walked up to me and gave me a hug, "Hi sweetie," She kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm going upstairs," I said while walking upstairs to my room. I walked over to my drawers and got some pajama shorts and a T-shirt. I quickly changed before sitting down on my bed to start my homework. We didn't have a lot considering the last day of school was this Friday.

I barely even started before my mind drifted to other places. I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if Cemetery Wind found Sideswipe in that barn. _Would they kill him if I was there? Would they hurt me if they found me there too?_ I shoved the thoughts aside and started to work on my homework.

* * *

 **Once again, so so sorry about not updating sooner. I will promise one thing though... I will have at least 1 more chapter out before the holidays! Maybe 2 chapters if I have enough time! Anyways, review so I know how you like this story.**


	3. New Arrivals

**Sorry, this is a little late. This chapter is a little short but I hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas and happy holidays!**

* * *

 **Anything's Possible**

 **Chapter 3: New Arrivals**

School ended today, and that meant it was officially summer break. After I said goodbye to all my friends and promised to keep in touch over the summer, I left. Mom picked up Katie from school and took her to go shopping, so it was just me at home for a while. It was currently burning hot outside, so I put on some jean shorts and a red tank top.

Caspian was resting inside his stall, so I just decided to walk into the woods. Stuffing my phone in my back pocket, I started to make my way into the woods.

Leaves crunched under me as I walked on the path. Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking, I reached the barn.

"Hey, Sideswi-" I managed to say before I was tackled to the ground by two little robots. I screamed before two figures appeared on my chest, looking down at me. Someone grabbed them off me and held them in their arms. It was a guy with platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was muscular and looked to be about my age, if not maybe a year or two older.

"Sides, who's this cutie?" The one with red eyes said before looking down at me. I looked to the other one. This one seemed to have some type of blue 'hair' coming out of his head.

"Who are you?" I asked the man.

"Sideswipe."

"Sideswipe is not human though." I was confused now, "And who are they?" I pointed to the two little figures in his arms.

"This is a holoform. It helps us blend in with humans. These two," he gestured to the tiny bots, "are Wheelie and Brains."

I got up on my feet and smiled at them.

"Hey, she's hot." Wheelie said then turned to Sideswipe, "She single?"

I furrowed my brow and shook my head. Sideswipe hit him over his head and set them both down.

"They just thought you were someone from Cemetery Wind."

I nodded and looked back at his holoform. He looked like he was at least a foot taller than me. He was wearing blue jeans and a silver T-shirt with silver sneakers.

 _He's kind of hot._ I shoved the thought aside, shaking my head. "So, I was thinking that you might want a wash." Sideswipe immediately looked up at me and smiled, his engine revving. Suddenly, he disappeared, his alt. mode opening its passenger side door. I smiled and got in, waiting before Wheelie and Brains got in.

"Don't worry, my family isn't home and won't be for a while," I said before he pulled out of the barn and went down the path. He drove slowly, but that was either because he was still healing or because of the bumpy path.

I got out of the car once he stopped in my driveway, running to get stuff to wash him with. I pushed open the door with my foot, a bucket with soapy water and sponges in it in hand. Setting down the bucket, I grabbed the hose and turned it on, the water splashing on Sideswipe's hood. I saw him shiver before I gave a quick apology for the temperature. I grabbed the sponge out of the water and started on his hood.

 _God, how dirty can he get?_ I thought because damn, he was dirty. There was dirt everywhere, twigs and leaves rested all around too.

"Thanks for doing this." A voice said. I looked up to see his holoform staring at me.

"Mmm?" I asked before looking back down at his hood again.

"For helping me. I probably would've offlined if you hadn't been there."

"It's no problem, really."

"Okay, okay, enough with the sappy slag." Wheelie said from inside Sideswipe's alt. mode. I laughed and proceeded to wash his hood.

"You know," I turned to face Sideswipe's holoform. "I'm sure my mom won't mind if you park here. Just keep them in there and don't tell her about them and she'll probably be fine with it."

He nodded and grabbed the hose from me.

"Hey what are you-" Was all I could say before I was sprayed down with water. I started at him, my mouth wide open. I narrowed my eyes at him before wiping the water off my face. "You are so going to get it."

I lunged at him and attempted to pluck the hose from his hands. We both fell back onto the ground from the force of my attack. I eventually grabbed the hose from him, laughing from on top of him before I sprayed him with water. He laughed and threw the hose to the side. I looked down to see his hands resting on my hips, a blush spreading across my face. He took his hands off me and urged me to get up.

"Great, now I'm soaked," I said while wringing out my wet hair. He just shrugged and laughed at my misfortune. I looked at him and he was suddenly dry. "How did you do that?" I asked.

"I have my ways."

I smiled and shook my head. _I have a lot to learn._


	4. Cemetery Wind

**Anything's Possible**

 **Chapter 4: Cemetery Wind**

 **Sorry for such a long wait. I made this chapter long though so I hope that makes up for the wait! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Skylar! Skylar! Skylar! Skylar! Skyl-!" I hit whoever was yelling at me to wake up with a pillow while grumbling and turning over.

"Whoever you are, go away unless you have a damn good reason to wake me up this early." The clock next to me red 8:19 AM, and it was Saturday!

"Let's go do something! I'm _boooreeeeed!"_ I could tell by the deepness of the voice that it was Sideswipe pestering me.

"Sides, go back to bed- "

"It's recharge."

"Recharge! Go back to recharge." I mumbled before turning away from him, shoving a pillow over my head.

"Fine." Sides muttered before leaving my side.

I could tell he never left my room. If the light breathing of his holoform and the soft hum of his spark was anything to go by. Also, I never heard him open and close the door. Sideswipe, Wheelie, and Brains have been here for a day and they are already running around the house like little kids that just ate a whole box of cookies. Mom and Katie haven't found out about them yet, but I'm sure they will soon.

Groaning, I pulled the pillow off my head and sat up in bed to see Sideswipe standing by my door. I shot a glare his way and he just smiled at me.

"What do you want Sideswipe? It's eight in the morning."

"I just thought you might want to do something. Wheelie and Brains are recharging, so there's nobody to talk to."

I yawned, "Well can it wait? I want to go back to bed."

"Nope!"

"You never quit, do you? Anyways, what is it?"

"I just… I wanted someone to talk to about some things." He hesitated.

I gave a small smile and patted the empty space on the bed next to me, "Sit."

He smiled and walked over to sit next to me on my bed, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well… Do you ever worry over your little sister?" He asked. _Where was he going with this conversation?_

"All the time. Where is this going, Sideswipe?"

"It's just… I'm worried about my brother, Sunstreaker."

"Wait, you have a brother?" He never mentioned that he had a brother.

"Twin brother, actually. We're split spark twins, so that means we share a spark. He hasn't been responding to out bond lately and I'm starting to get worried." He looked at the floor while he was speaking.

I frowned at him and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me with a sad look in his blue eyes. I understood how he felt, I really did. Whenever Katie goes away without me or mom, I get worried about her.

"Sides, I understand how you feel. If Sunstreaker is anything like you, I know he'll be fine. I mean c'mon, you're the best frontliner out there!"

Sides grinned at my words, instantly looking like his usual happy self, "You're right, maybe I'm overreacting." He stopped and then his grin grew, "So, you actually think I'm the best frontliner?" He cheekily said.

I blushed at his words, "You wish."

Sideswipe grinned, "Oh come on, I know you think that I am. Just admit it."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh c'mon! Just say it!"

"No, Sides!"

" _Pleeeaaase!"_

"Fine! Sideswipe is the best frontliner out there." I groaned, covering my face in my hands. "Happy now?"

He grinned triumphantly. "Very."

"I'm going to take a shower."

I got up, walking into the bathroom and locking the door. Turning the shower on, I brushed out my long, dirty blonde hair before taking off my clothes and getting in.

When I got out and peeked into my room, Sideswipe was gone. I sighed in relief that he wasn't going to see me in a towel and walked to grab a leotard and tights. I pulled the leotard over the tights and went to dry my hair. Once I was finished, I pulled my hair up into a bun, pulled shorts and a T-shirt on over the leotard and tights and then walked out of my bedroom.

Sideswipe was sitting on the couch while Wheelie and Brains wrestled on the floor in front of the TV. I grabbed a box of cereal and poured some into a bowl, watching the two wrestling 'bots while I ate.

"Where are you going, sweetspark?" Sideswipe asked while walking over to sit across from me at the table.

"Sweetspark?" What's up with the nicknames?

"A spark is equivalent to your human heart, so I basically just called you 'sweetheart.'"

Did he call me a sweetheart?

"Uh, okay, anyways I'm going to my dance studio. I haven't been there in a while."

He grinned at me and stood up as I stood up from my chair, "Can I come? You can ride inside me!"

I couldn't help the blush that spread across my face at the perverted thought that washed across my mind. Sideswipe seemed to notice too, and he smirked.

"But aren't you still healing?"

"Well yeah, but I need to get out of this place for a bit. We can bring Wheelie and Brains too, so they don't get into trouble."

I heard a crash as both our heads snapped to the source. Wheelie had shoved Brains off him and was now wheeling his way over to us. Brains got up and mumbled something under his breath before making his way over towards us as well.

"Aye, where are we going?" Wheelie said.

I shot a look at Sideswipe's holoform and sighed. "Well, I guess we're going for a drive. Go outside and get in, we'll leave in a second." Wheelie and Brains bolted outside, bickering along the way.

"Skylar? What are you doing up so early? Who's this?" I snapped my head towards the stairway to see my mom, half awake, standing there.

"Umm… Mom, this is my friend Sideswipe."

"Sideswipe? Is that a nickname or something?"

"Uh, yeah," Sideswipe said.

"Oh, okay, well nice to meet you Sideswipe. You guys aren't dating or anything right?"

My face turned bright red and I waved my hands in front of me. "No, no! We're not dating, mom."

"Okay. Oh, my apologies, my name is Susan, I'm Skylar's mom." She stuck her hand out for Sideswipe to shake and he took it into his own hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Mom, he's driving me to the dance studio, we'll be back in about an hour," I said, wanting to get out of the house so no more embarrassing things could occur.

"Okay honey, be safe." Mom said before walking to the kitchen and grabbing something to eat.

I walked outside and the silver Corvette's passenger door opened on its own for me. I gladly got in and the door closed behind me. Wheelie and Brains were in the backseat. Sideswipe's holoform hopped into the driver's side and drove away, not even touching the steering wheel.

"So, you're actually this car, huh?" I asked, curious about what he was.

"Yes, we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. This isn't even my real form, merely just a disguise. You already caught a small glimpse of what I really look like when you first met me."

I remembered back to the day when I first came across Sideswipe in that barn. I remember him being really tall with electric blue eyes. He kind of looked like a human but made of metal. Oh! He also had wheels for feet.

"Where is this place anyways?" Sideswipe asked.

I pointed down the road. "Just down this road and to the right."

Wheelie climbed into my lap, Brains following shortly after. I smiled and held them there. All of a sudden, I felt something touch just under my breast. I squeaked and pushed Brains off me. Wheelie laughed and pointed a finger at him.

"Haha! You just got beaten by a femme! How does it feel?" Wheelie teased.

"Watch your boundaries, Brains," Sideswipe growled at him.

"Sorry, you look very nice though." Brains apologized.

"Brains," Sideswipe warned.

"Sorry, sorry." He jumped back up onto the seat and sat on the center console.

A couple minutes later, we pulled into my studio and I got out. "You three. Stay here and don't do anything stupid." I said as I closed the door and walked inside.

There was barely anyone here since it was early in the morning. I walked into one of the room and started to warm up by stretching my feet and stretching out the rest of my body. Five minutes later I got up and started some barre work.

* * *

I had just gotten done with my practice and decided to head into the bathroom to change. I quickly pulled my hair out of my bun, took off my tights and leotard and stuffed them into my bag. Changing into skinny jeans and a yellow T-shirt, I walked out of the studio and into the parking lot to find a familiar silver Corvette. The passenger door opened for me and I got in, thanking him before his holoform fizzled in beside me.

"I'll never get used to that." I chuckled.

Sideswipe pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to my house.

When we got there though, something was off. There were several black SUVs parked in the driveway and on the grass. I heard Sideswipe growl before coming to a stop when we reached my house. I got out, setting my bag on the porch steps. Mom and Katie were already outside and when they saw me, they rushed over,

"Oh, Skylar, are you okay?" My mom said as she checked me over.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom. What's going on? Are you okay, Katie?" I said as I looked at my little sister standing behind my mother.

She ran up and hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her. "Yeah, I'm okay." She continued to hold onto me as someone hopped out of an SUV and walked towards us. Me specifically.

"Miss, I believe you've been involved in suspicious alien activity." The agent said. He had on sunglasses and had graying hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I stated confidentially, even though I didn't feel that way.

"You haven't seen any suspicious activity around lately?" I shook my head at him. His mouth turned into a firm lime. "What about the Corvette?" He pointed towards Sideswipe.

I couldn't tell them about Sides, they would kill him!

"No, no. He's not an alien. He's a perfectly normal car."

He seemed to pause and press something in his ear before nodding. "Miss, you said 'he.'"

I panicked, my eyes going wide, "W-what?"

"Grab her," The agent said before I was tackled to the ground.

* * *

 **Hehe, sorry for the cliffhanger but it's late and I need to go to bed. I'll have the next chapter out soon though so don't worry. Make sure to review!**


	5. Powers

**Anything's Possible**

 **Chapter 5: Powers**

I grunted as someone's full body weight was slammed down on me and a gun was pressed to my neck. "Get off of me!" I struggled under their grip.

Hearing screams to my left, I saw that some of the men were holding mom and Katie.

"Let go of my daughters you assholes!" My mother yelled at the men holding us.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sideswipe open his door slightly and then Wheelie and Brains crawled out silently. The agents haven't seemed to notice that the silver Corvette had moved since the last time they saw him. Sideswipe was now partially out of sight from them, hiding next to the side of the house.

One of the agents who had the name 'Savoy' written on a badge walked up to me and knelt down to my level. "What kind of person betrays their flesh and blood brethren for alien metal?" I fixed a stone-cold glare at him.

"Let my family go! They don't know anything!" Savoy held up his hand and the two men holding my family let them go but made sure to keep them away.

One of the agents noticed that he was gone. "Hey, where'd the Corvette go?"

Savoy growled and pressed his gun into my head, "You have five seconds to tell us where he went." I froze as he started counting down. "Five. Four."

"I don't know where he went, I swear!"

"Three."

"Let me go! I don't know where he is!"

"Two. One"

Suddenly, there was a loud, angry rev of a familiar engine. A flash of silver shot out from behind the house and stopped in front of me. The parts started shifting and moving until there was a silver robot with wheels for feet and electric blue eyes.

The agents let go of me and shot at Sideswipe, giving me time to get up and run. I ran over to my family and hugged them.

"I need you to get out of here," I shouted at them over the gunshots.

"No, Skylar!" Mom shouted.

"Please, go! I'll be safe with Sideswipe."

"You mean the giant robot?! No way are you staying here!" Mom protested.

"Just go! Please, I'll be fine. Trust me." I pleaded at them. They really needed to get out of here before one of them got hurt.

My mother nodded after a moment of hesitation. "Fine, but you better stay safe."

I smiled at them and gave them both a quick hug before running back over to where they were fighting. I picked up a gun that was on the ground and hid behind a tree near Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe!" I yelled for him. He turned and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Skylar?! You need to get out of here!" He yelled at me before massive blades shot out of his wrists and he swung them at the ground.

"I'm not leaving you here to die!" I argued.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and then my house was engulphed in flames. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. My home, the place I grew up in, was gone.

In the distance, I saw another transformer, black as night perched between two silos. His face transformed into a massive gun before aiming it at Sideswipe.

"Sideswipe, look out!" I screamed before the gun fired.

I held my hands up in front of me and when I did, my hands were glowing blue. I screamed and suddenly, there was a faint blue, transparent wall in front of Sideswipe. The weird thing was that it was coming from my hands! The blast hit the wall in front of where Sideswipe's chest area was, and I collapsed to the ground. Apparently, whatever that was drained my energy. I suddenly felt a pain in my chest; the place where the bullet would've hit Sideswipe. Maybe whenever something hit the forcefield thing, I felt the pain. Well, that sucks. I looked back up to where that pitch-black transformer was and when I looked, it made eye contact with me and narrowed its eyes at me.

Sideswipe looked around, making sure that there were no more agents around then skated over to me. He scooped me up in his hand and looked to where the other transformer was. I weakly turned my head to where that other transformer was and when I looked, it was gone. Sideswipe brought me close to his face and looked me over.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I… I think so." I hesitated

"What was that? Your hands were _glowing blue_. I'm pretty sure that's not supposed to happen with humans."

Sideswipe transformed around me, depositing me safely into his passenger seat. His driver's side door opened, and Wheelie and Brains climbed in and got in the back. Sideswipe's holoform fizzled in the driver's seat and he tore out of my driveway. Mom and Katie were safe. Hopefully.

"Where are we going?" I sluggishly asked.

"Away from here," Sideswipe said.

"What's wrong with her?" Brains asked.

"Yeah, she looks like she just ran five marathons." Wheelie added.

"Honestly, I don't even know what happened. One minute I was perfectly fine and then the next thing I knew, there was this weird transparent blue wall in front of Sideswipe. I thought it was coming from my hands…"

I turned my head and looked out the window, seeing my former house get farther and farther away. The house was destroyed; rubble was all over the ground and there was lots of smoke in the air.

"Ya know, this is the first time I actually properly saw your real form," I mumbled while looking out the window.

Sideswipe gave me a cheeky grin when I looked over at him, "Am I as hot as you thought I would be?"

My eyes widened and I coughed, "If that's what you want to think, then go ahead." I snickered.

Wheelie and Brains howled in laughter when Sideswipe grumbled and looked back at the road. Suddenly, there was a loud rev of an engine and I looked in the side mirror. That same black Lamborghini was following us. Sideswipe growled and sped up. The Lamborghini sped up as well, gaining on us quickly.

"Do you know him?!" I yelled over the sound of engines.

Sideswipe turned to me briefly, "That's Lockdown. A bounty hunter from Cybertron." I sunk back into the seat and kept looking into the side mirror. Lockdown was gaining on us very fast. I wondered if I could try and see what would happen if I concentrated on that energy that came from my hands earlier. Sighing, I sat up and looked out the window; Lockdown was even closer than before.

"Sideswipe, roll your window down, I'm going to try something," I ordered quickly.

He rolled his window down while asking, "What are you going to do?"

"Try and do something with that energy that created a forcefield in front of you," I said before leaning out the open window of the Corvette.

I closed my eyes and brought one hand up to point it at the black Lamborghini. I concentrated on the weird power in my body and kept telling myself to shoot. Sure enough, when I opened my eyes again, my hand was glowing blue. When I told myself to shoot once more and pushed my hand forward, a blue sphere emerged from my hand and shot towards Lockdown. He tried to swerve and miss the ball, but he ended up getting hit in the hood and went spiraling off the road.

I slumped and pulled my body back into Sideswipe, relaxing into the seat. I felt even more tired than before. Looking out the side mirror again, I saw that Lockdown was unmoving and smoking. Sideswipe rolled up his window and put a gentle hand on my face.

"Are you okay? What was that?" He asked while examining my hands. There was no blue light coming from them anymore.

"I… don't know…" I mumbled quietly. "…Just concentrated on… the energy." I closed my eyes.

"Woah that was fucking awesome!" Wheelie blurted out. Brains nodded and made a sound of affirmation.

Sideswipe took his hands off my face and looked back at Lockdown. "Rest, Skylar. I'll wake you up when we get someplace safe."

"Okay…" I mumbled. Yeah, sleep sounds really good right about now.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing this one. Please leave reviews so I know what you think about this story! Have a wonderful day!**


	6. Plans

**Anything's Possible**

 **Chapter 6: Plans**

Savoy watched as a blue light shot from the girl's hands and in front of the Cybertonian, creating a forcefield in front of him. She collapsed once Lockdown's blast hit the forcefield. He knew what the girl was. He knew what she could do and what she could be. She was a weapon. He'd been in that lab when she was given her powers; watching as something went wrong and she wasn't able to use them anymore. They'd wiped her memory, so she didn't remember anything from before. It was cruel, but it was necessary, so she didn't go around talking about what was in the lab. Savoy also thought it was unnecessary to wipe her of _all_ of her memories, but he couldn't do anything about it anyways; it had already been done.

He'd just received a message from Lockdown saying that she girl shot him down. If she could take down a transformer, she could be of great use to Cemetery Wind. Processing this information, he decided to make a call to Harold Attinger. The phone rang three times before he answered the call.

" _What is it, Savoy?"_ Attinger irritably asked.

"I have some information that might be of use to use, sir," Savoy answered.

" _Well, what is it?"_

"The girl we had in the lab a while back, remember her? Well, her powers are activated."

Savoy could hear Harold's gasp from the other end of the line. _"How?"_ He asked.

"I don't know, but if we can bring her back, we could use her as a weapon to our advantage again."

" _Good idea, Savoy. Bring her back here as quick as possible."_

"Yes, sir."

Savoy hung up the phone and started to gather the rest of his agents. Lockdown would deal with the Autobot, but they needed to find that girl and bring her back.

* * *

When I came to, it was dark outside. I don't remember much of what happened other than I was _extremely_ tired. Oh! That's right; I somehow had powers now and had used them to take down Lockdown. Fun.

Something shifted to my left and I saw Sideswipe's holoform turned towards me, a worried expression on his face. He brought his hand to my face to brush a strand of hair from it, and in the process, a slight blush crept across my face.

"Are you okay, Skylar?" He asked worriedly.

"Yea, I feel fine other than being really tired," I responded. Seriously, it felt like someone had given me an overdose of sedatives.

Sideswipe chuckled, "That's good. You slept for a little over twelve hours."

"Woah are you kidding?! Where are we now?"

"We're currently in a state called North Carolina. We're actually stopped at a gas station right now so go in and get anything you need."

"Oh okay, thanks," I quickly searched my pockets and pulled out a twenty-dollar bill and got out of the car.

When I got out of the car was when I realized what my clothes looked like. My once yellow t-shirt was coated with dirt and ripped in many places. My jeans were muddy and so were my shoes. I don't even want to know what my hair looked like. Sighing, I walked into the gas station. Maybe they would have some extra clothes in here?

When I walked in, there were one or two people in here, including the employees. They all stopped and stared at my appearance. Feeling a little embarrassed, I just smiled lightly and walked up to the cash register.

"Hey, umm… I was wondering if you guys had any extra clothes in the back or in the store somewhere?" I asked the employee while she just stared at me with an interesting expression.

"Uh, yeah, just in the back of the store, aisle three." She responded.

"Thank you," I said, quickly wandering to the back of the store to find a small section of clothes. There wasn't a lot to choose from, so I just chose some jean shorts and a burgundy form-fitting tank top. I also grabbed some bottles of water and some food and then checked out.

Before I went back outside, I went into the bathroom and changed into the clothes I bought. Throwing my others away, I hurried back outside to Sideswipe. He opened his passenger door for me, and I got in, setting the bag of food on the floor.

"Nice outfit," Sideswipe said from my left, eyeing my form. I shot him a glare and he chuckled then turned away. "You got everything you need?" He asked, pulling out of the gas station.

"Yeah, it'll last for a little while." I looked down at my lap.

I folded my hands in my lap, staring at them as thoughts coursed through my mind. What happened to me? How did I get these powers? It feels like I'll never know at this point. I didn't know how deep in thought I was until I jumped when someone put their hand on my shoulder.

I looked over and saw Sideswipe looking at me with a worried look. "You okay, Sky?" I snapped my head away and looked out of the window.

"Yea, umm, I'm okay. Just… lost in thought is all." I responded, not making eye contact.

He gently grabbed my chin and turned my head, so I was forced to look at him. "You don't seem okay," He tilted his head slightly. "What's wrong."

"I'm just really confused about this whole glowing hands thing. I don't even know how it happened and it's making me frustrated."

"Don't worry, we'll figure this whole thing out." He gave me a reassuring look. "That's not all is it though?" Sideswipe questioned.

I broke down. Tears poured from my eyes like a rushing river, falling onto my lap. I heard Sides make a noise of surprise to my left. I buried my head in my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs.

Sideswipe wrapped his arms around me and pulled over the console and into his lap. He rocked back and forth lightly while stroking my hair softly. I buried my head into his shoulder and cried into his shirt. He made shushing sounds into my ear. It was effective in calming me down slightly.

"Shhh, it's okay, sweetspark. It's okay…" He soothed.

I hiccupped and wiped my teary eyes with a shaky hand. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head deeper into his shoulder. He just cupped the back of my head and whispered soothing words to me.

"I- I'm s-sorry…" I stuttered, my words muffled by my head buried in his shoulder.

Sideswipe stroked my hair and shook his head, "There's nothing to be sorry about, Skylar."

He continued to soothe me until I calmed down. My whimpers and cries had subsided, but my eyes were still wet with tears.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Sides asked me softly.

I nodded and picked up my head which was still resting on his shoulder. "My… family. I don't know what happened to them. I'm just worried about them." I sniffled at the end of my sentence and Sideswipe rubbed gentle circles on my back.

"We'll find them, Sky. I promise." He assured me.

"Do you think they will be okay?"

He hesitated, "There's no way to say for sure, but I didn't see anyone following them when they ran, so they must be okay."

I nodded slightly and suddenly wrapped my arms around his neck. He jolted slightly in surprise but wrapped his arms around my back in response, nonetheless.

"Thank you, Sideswipe. For everything."

"You're welcome, sweetspark." He responded.

I laid my head on his chest and curled up in his lap. The terrain outside was moving fast, making it hard to see our surroundings. I closed my eyes when Sideswipe started to rub circles on my back again. Sleep came peacefully that night.

* * *

" _Lockdown to Savoy. I've located the Autobot and human. Trailing them now."_

Savoy didn't expect for Lockdown to find them that easily after the hit he took.

"Good. Do what you want with the 'bot, but bring the girl to me." Savoy responded.

" _Bring her alive"_ Lockdown questioned.

"Yes, alive. Do whatever you need to do."

" _Sending you my location now."_

Savoy looked at the location that he received from Lockdown. The screen said that they were somewhere in North Carolina. Their team was currently in South Carolina. They had the equipment to do restore her memory and render her loyal to them, but he would prefer to do this back at their base. It would be more accurate. Soon, Skylar would be loyal to their cause and not the Autobots'.

* * *

 **Ya, I know, I'm evil for giving you a cliffie like that. BUUUUT, I'm on spring break right now so I'll probably have a few more chapters out over the next week! Remember to review! :)**


	7. Weakness

**Anything's Possible**

 **Chapter 7: Weakness**

I was still curled up in Sideswipe's lap and he was softly stroking my hair. It was still dark out; currently about three in the morning. Wheelie and Brains had stayed asleep during my whole mental breakdown episode and were still sleeping. Sideswipe and I were the only ones awake. I don't exactly know if he knew I was awake, but I was perfectly okay with the silence. It wasn't one of those awkward scenarios where there's tension in the air, no, there was no tension in the air, just peaceful silence.

Sideswipe took an exit on the highway and a couple of minutes later, we came to a stop at a cliffside overlooking the ocean. Sides gently ushered me out of him and onto the grass. He picked up Wheelie and Brains and put their sleeping forms on the ground next to me. Sideswipe transformed and began to stretch out his limbs from being in his car form for a while. I wondered what it must feel like to be cooped up in car form like that.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

Sideswipe gave me a confused look, "Does what hurt?"

"Being in your alt. mode for a long time."

Sides made a so-so gesture with his hand, "It doesn't really hurt. The better word would be uncomfortable. It gets uncomfortable after a while."

I nodded and watched as he leaned against a nearby tree. I got up and walked over to him slowly. He looked down at me and watched as I climbed up his leg and sat on his thigh, my back leaning against his chassis. Sides had taught me a little bit about their anatomy a little bit back before this whole Cemetery Wind fiasco happened. He seemed a little bit surprised at my sudden action but he soon relaxed and cupped a hand over me to make sure I didn't fall.

"So, what do you do?" Sideswipe asked.

"What do you mean what do I do?" I questioned.

"I mean do you have a job or something?"

"Oh, no, I don't have a job. I'm a dancer though. Remember when you drove me somewhere the day Cemetery Wind found us? Yeah, I went to my dance studio to practice."

Sideswipe's eyes widened slightly, and he smiled, "Can you dance for me now?"

I choked on air, "No, Sides, it's late right now. Maybe later though."

"Sure thing, Princess." He smiled cheekily down at me.

"Princess?" I questioned. First sweetspark, and now Princess?

"Mhm! Fits you nicely."

I smiled lightly and leaned my head back on his chassis, "Thanks, I guess."

I suddenly had a thought about Sideswipe's brother, Sunstreaker. Was he the same as Sideswipe? Did he have a different paint color? I wouldn't know, I've never met him or heard barely anything about him, but maybe Sideswipe would tell me.

"Hey, Sides?"

"Yeah, Sky?"

"Can you tell me about Sunstreaker?"

His head snapped down to me, and we made eye contact for a bit before he looked away to the ocean and smiled.

"Ahh, Sunny." He chuckled lightly. "He always hated that nickname, but I still call him that anyway. We've never been separated this long, though. He's always hated humans; he thought they were oily and squishy. Which you are, but- "

I punched his stomach armor, "Hey!"

Sides chuckled and ran a thumb over my back lightly, "I'm just joking with you. Anyways, like me, he's very protective of the people he cares about. When you meet him, he'll definitely need to get used to you, but I think he'll like you."

Before I could respond, there was a loud roar of a high-performance engine. Down the road, there was a black Lamborghini, five other cars and a van.

"Shit." I hissed.

Sideswipe picked me up and set me down next to Brains and Wheelie, who had awoken when you could hear the engines.

"What the frag is going on here?!" Wheelie yelled.

"Yeah, we were trying to recharge!" Brains added.

"Not now, Cemetery Wind found us," Sideswipe growled. He transformed and motioned for us to hop in and we hurried to do so. He sped away from the cliff, Lockdown gaining on us very quickly.

Eventually, Lockdown got close enough to ram into Sideswipe, sending him skidding off the road. Sides transformed and stood in front of the three of us, his twin blades sliding out. Wheelie and Brains skittered in front of me as well.

"What are you two doing?" I whispered.

"Protecting you, warrior goddess." Wheelie said proudly. "You remind me of Mikaela. I called her warrior goddess, so now I'm calling you that."

Sideswipe stiffened when Lockdown transformed. "Give me the girl, and I won't kill you," Lockdown hissed at us.

Sideswipe snarled and pointed his blades towards Lockdown. "Never gonna happen. Also, we both know that's not true."

Lockdown chuckled darkly before the familiar form of Savoy stepped up, "You don't know what that girl is capable of." He shot a look to me that made me want to crawl into a hole and hide, "Hand her over without trouble, and this will all be over."

"I'm not letting you take her for your sick experiments!" Sides sneered at them.

Savoy shrugged, "Very well," he pointed at me, "we'll take her ourselves."

Everything happened in a blur. Lockdown charged at Sideswipe, sending them both crashing down to the ground with a loud sound. The Cemetery Wind agents closed in on me, Savoy in front. Their guns were pointed at me, and I was frozen in fear and shock. They started advancing on me, guns pointed at my head. Some of the guns were pointed at the two Cybertronians positioned in front of me, though.

Lockdown slammed his fist down in front of me, sending me scrambling back away from his fist. He growled and swiped at me, knocking me down to the ground. Sideswipe growled loudly and tackled him, swinging his blades at his face. One of his blades found purchase in Lockdown's shoulder, ripping out cables and spilling energon onto the grass.

Three soldiers came up and grabbed at me, pinning me to the grass. I struggled against them, trying to free myself, but they didn't budge. I let my body go limp under them after a second before I realized something. My powers.

 _Okay, Skylar, focus._ I brought my hand up as much as a could under the soldiers' weight and thought about which soldiers, I wanted to do this on. I swiped my hand up and to the right, my hand glowing, and then the weight on my body was gone. No soldiers, no nothing. They went flying into one of the cars, blue light surrounding them while they flew. I gasped, getting as much air as possible into my lungs. More soldiers came at me, but I flung them away with my powers.

Savoy picked up a walkie talkie and said something in it before a loud static, high pitched sound came from it. Sudden blinding white pain filled me to the brim. My vision turned blurry, my mind not being able to focus on one thing. I screeched and covered my ears with my hands, trying to get away from the sound. None of the other humans were affected by this sound though. Through my blurry eyes and ears that felt like I was underwater, Savoy looked to be ordering something to the soldiers.

"Skylar!" I made out the familiar voice of Sideswipe calling out to me.

Suddenly, the ringing stopped, and my vision cleared slightly. I could pick up sound clearer now, and the pain was subsiding. I rolled onto my side and looked at the slightly blurry figures of the Cemetery Wind soldiers. Some were rummaging around in the backs of the cars, others keeping their guns trained on me. When I looked over to the massive robots fighting, my vision cleared, and my ears didn't feel like I was underwater anymore. Lockdown was about to blast Sideswipe with his blaster, but I pushed one of my hands forward towards Lockdown and he went flying. He landed with a loud crash a good ways away from us. Before he got up, I slammed him into the ground for good measure.

Sideswipe looked over at my small form on the ground and rushed over. The soldiers started to shoot at him, but he growled and slammed one of his blades in the ground next to them. He picked me up and cradled me to his chassis, sparing cautious glances towards Lockdown's seemingly unconscious form.

"Are you okay? I head you scream, and I thought something was wrong." He looked over my form worriedly.

"Something was wrong. Some weird sound frequency came from a walkie talkie and then I was in so much pain that I couldn't see or hear anything. It didn't affect the other humans though, and that's- "

I cried out as I heard the sound again and the pain came back. I covered my ears with my hands and curled into myself. Sideswipe kept saying my name and asking if I was okay from what I could hear.

"Give… girl… our weapon… special..." I made out of some agent speaking to Sideswipe presumably.

I felt his chassis vibrate as he growled at them. Suddenly there were muffled gunshots and then I was falling. I hit the ground painfully, groaning from the combined pain. Hands grabbed at me and dragged me towards a car.

"Sideswipe!" I desperately yelled for him, my voice sounding weaker than normal. Suddenly I was shoved in a car, the sound dying down enough to let me see and hear a little bit clearer. There were two guns pointed at me as we drove away from Sideswipe. He was down, being tased by the looks of it. Suddenly, there was a prick in my neck, and I started to get sleepy very quickly. The last thing I saw was the form of Lockdown getting up slowly.

* * *

 **Sorry for that cliffhanger, but a new chapter will be out very soon, I promise. A little more information about Skylar's weakness will be mentioned next chapter, so stay tuned.**


End file.
